


Nur eine Nacht

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John's Wedding, M/M, One Last Time, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was ist schon eine Nacht mit dir, verglichen mit einem ganzen Leben ohne dich?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur eine Nacht

Noch liegst du in meinen Armen, dein Gesicht an meine Brust geschmiegt, deine Wange direkt über meinem klopfenden Herzen, das sich weigert, sich dem Rhythmus deiner ruhigen Atmung anzupassen. Deine weichen Lippen sind ein winziges Stück weit geöffnet, als habest du etwas sagen wollen und seiest mitten im Satz eingeschlafen. Aber was solltest du sagen? Letztlich bin ich derjenige, dem Tausende von Fragen auf der Seele brennen und der nicht eine von ihnen stellen kann. Wie könnte ich dein Glück zerstören, nachdem ich schon einmal dein Leben zerstört habe? Wie kann mein Herz es wagen nach mehr zu verlangen, wo es doch dankbar sein sollte für die Zuneigung, die ich in den letzten Stunden von dir empfangen durfte? Ich dachte, ich wäre stark genug. Ich dachte, ich könnte es verkraften, dass das erste Mal auch zugleich das letzte Mal sein würde. Niemals hätte ich mehr erwarten können als diese eine Nacht, sie allein hätte für mich das größte aller Geschenke sein sollen. Aber ach, du weißt doch, wie es mit uns Süchtigen ist, John – einmal auf den Geschmack gekommen wollen wir immer mehr. Mehr von dem, was wir nicht haben dürfen. Mehr von dem, was uns schadet. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

 

Ich habe oft diese eifersüchtigen Momente, weiß du? Momente, in denen ich mir wünsche, dass du allein mir gehörst, dass ich dich mit niemandem teilen muss. Niemals hätte ich es gewagt, dir gegenüber etwas in dieser Art zur Sprache zu bringen, denn ich wusste, dass das, was uns verbindet, etwas Besonderes ist, das zu beschreiben selbst mir die Worte fehlen. Ja, du schaffst es tatsächlich, mich sprachlos zu machen. Du vollbringst Dinge, die vorher noch keinem Menschen gelungen sind und aller Voraussicht nach auch keinem anderen mehr gelingen werden.

 

Doch heute Nacht ist alles anders und so habe ich beschlossen, dir meinen Wunsch zu offenbaren, habe dir zärtliche Worte voller Sehnsucht ins Ohr geflüstert, die du im Eifer des Gefechts nur mit einem wohligen Stöhnen kommentiert hast; zu einer klar artikulierten Antwort war dein von Glückshormonen geflutetes Gehirn offensichtlich nicht mehr fähig. Dennoch reichte mir deine Reaktion vollkommen aus, bestätigte sie mir doch, dass ich die Signale richtig gedeutet hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich fest davon überzeugt, ich hätte gewonnen. Siegessicher legte ich all meine Energie in die Bewegungen meines Beckens, presste deinen schweißnassen Körper eng an mich, spürte deine plötzliche Anspannung, ein heftiges, wenn auch kaum vernehmbares Ausatmen und dann - Erlösung.

 

Als wir danach erschöpft beieinander lagen vergrub ich meine Nase in deinem weizenblonden Haar, ließ meine Lippen über deine Ohrmuschel gleiten und wiederholte meine Worte. Ohne es genau zu sehen spürte ich doch an der Art, wie du das Gesicht verzogst, dass du lächelst. Ein unglaubliches Hochgefühl überkam mich, bis du die Worte aussprachst, die so gar nicht zu diesem bezaubernden Lächeln passen wollten – „Sherlock, du weißt doch, dass das nicht geht…“ Wie kannst du so lächeln, während du mir das Herz in Stücke reißt? Doch auch meine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben, in einer Grimasse, die Unbekümmertheit vorgaukeln sollte, und ich ließ meine Lippen deine Halsbeuge berühren, ganz sacht, sodass du es kaum bemerktest, und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf deine weiche Haut. „Schon gut, ich weiß es.“

 

Natürlich weiß ich es. Schließlich hatten wir vorher darüber gesprochen. Du hast alles mit militärischer Präzision geplant, mich in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und mich mit deinen Worten vollkommen überrumpelt. Nur eine Nacht. Damit wir uns später nicht die Frage stellen müssten, was geschehen wäre, wenn wir es versucht hätten. Keine Bitte, sondern eine klare Forderung. Und ich hatte mich dir kampflos ergeben, wenn auch aus völlig anderen Beweggründen. Nicht aus Neugierde, sondern in dem verzweifelten Versuch, dich festzuhalten. Dir nur dieses eine Mal so nahe sein zu dürfen, wie du es mir sonst nie gestattet hättest. Warum jetzt, John? Ich weiß nicht, was dich zu der Überzeugung gebracht hat, ausgerechnet heute Nacht eine Ausnahme machen zu wollen. Zu gerne würde ich mir einreden, dass du so kurz vor deiner Hochzeit kalte Füße bekommen hast, doch damit würde ich mich nur selbst belügen. Mir ist schmerzlich bewusst, dass du dich schon vor langer Zeit entschieden hast und dass es wohl nur deiner Menschlichkeit geschuldet ist, dass du dich ein letztes Mal um mich kümmern möchtest, bevor du neue Wege beschreitest. Weil du nicht mit einem schlechten Gewissen gehen willst und glaubst, dass mich diese Nacht über den Verlust hinwegtrösten wird, den ich morgen erleiden werde.

 

Aber du irrst dich. Deine Nähe und deine Zuneigung haben ein Loch in meine Seele gerissen, auf eine Art und Weise, wie deine Ehe allein es niemals gekonnt hätte. Wenn man nicht weiß, was man im Begriff ist zu verlieren, dann ist es vermutlich gar nicht so schlimm. Dadurch, dass du mir ein winziges Stück vom Paradies offenbart hast, hast du mir den Abschied jedoch nahezu unmöglich gemacht.

 

Natürlich werde ich dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist – ja, das will ich wirklich. Es wäre zwar schön gewesen, wenn du zusammen mit mir hättest glücklich sein wollen, aber es steht mir nicht zu, deine Entscheidung zu kritisieren. Ich bin sicher, du hattest einen guten Grund dafür.

 

Und jetzt liege ich noch immer wach und verfluche die Morgenröte, die langsam über den Horizont kriecht und den Tag einläutet, der dich mir wegnehmen wird. Die Nacht, von der wir dachten, dass sie nie enden würde, wird dem Sonnenlicht weichen und nichts wird mehr sein wie es war. Weil du dich für sie entschieden hast. Weil ich dir niemals das geben könnte, was sie dir gibt, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt nicht genau weiß, was das ist. Vielleicht habe ich dich zu sehr verletzt, als ich dich ohne Vorwarnung verlassen habe. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie für dich da war, als ich es nicht sein konnte. Ich habe dir in dieser einen Nacht alles geschenkt, was ich dir geben konnte. Vielleicht war es einfach nicht genug.


End file.
